


Favorite Part Of My Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Greatest Show Ever Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chores, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Morning Routines, Mornings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rodeo/Rodeos, Romance, Routine, Sexual Content, Shirtless, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve loves to watch Danny to do his outdoor chores shirtless, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Greatest Show Ever Series: [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772299
Kudos: 4





	Favorite Part Of My Day:

*Summary: Steve loves to watch Danny to do his outdoor chores shirtless, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

It was hot, & sunny day in the **_Five-O Rodeo Camp_** , & everyone was doing their parts. Steve McGarrett had a rare day off, & he was doing his favorite part of the day, that made him happy. His lover, Danny “Danno” Williams doing chores shirtless, since it was hot out, It was unbearable. The Hunky Brunette continued to watch with hungry eyes.

Danny was so focused on his chores, & everything that was around him. He smiled, as he saw his lover looking at him with desire, & love. It was the most wonderful feeling of being loved, & cherished in a special way. He tipped his hat at him, & asked this, as a response, & out of curiosity. “What are you doing up so early, Babe ?”, The Blond asked, as he smiled at him.

“This is my favorite part of the day, Watching you work up a great sweat, while you are doing your chores”, He wiggles his eyebrows at him suggestively at him. “You are so easy”, The Shorter Man said to him, as they shared a kiss, & he took a break for a second. Then, He finished up the last of his chores, & gave his full attention to Steve.

“Mmmm, You taste so good, **_Baby_** , Just the way that I like it”, Steve purred seductively, as he licked, & nibbled on his neck. Danny just moaned in response of him doing that, cause he is putty in his hands. It was so hot that Steve wanted to show that side of himself, as he was doing it. He teased him through his pants, & said, “How about a shower together ?”, Danny said with a nod, “You are on”. Then, He chased him into the shower with the promise of shower sex hanging in the air.

*Author’s Note: Watch our for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
